guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 4
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From April 3 to April 18. The undeath build Huh? I never said it was stupid or ignorant, Entropy. Are u kidding me? And give the admins a nice excuse to ban me for a long time? I can argue the merits of a MM build with dervish secondary and Order of Undeath if you like, somewhere else cause my talk page is humongous. But I never used those terms, in fact, I didn't even come CLOSE to it. Ok, I need dinner right now, but here's the basic: mystic regeneration with very long lasting enchantments is the best way to heal because... order hits u slowly, 2% increments, so health regen is a very good way to battle the health loss without needing much micromanagement. In fact, you shouldnt be targeting enemies, switching to see who has less than 50% health, or even, in fact, be in RANGE of the foes, if u can help it. Order is good, but don't kid yourself, it IS dangerous, and the party needs u alive. So u only get as close as u need for minions to aggro, then get the heck away, and make more, heal minions, spam order, etc. THe dervish skills activate very quickly and have a nice duration, allowing u to focus on healing minions, raising minions and using order. That's why its convenient. NightAngel 21:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, from my experience using Mystic Regeneration in other builds, especially a BiP build, I'm pretty sure the regeneration will be able to handle the order health loss. Especially if combined with a few Vamp horrors. I was surprised that this build keeps getting unfavored, I'm putting a version together now to try it out for myself. -- BrianG 22:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Mm hmm...here are some sample quotes from the build discussion page. *Wow, what the heck? THe OoU base was fine, in fact, it was vastly favored based on it alone. THen there were too many optionals, and it got too many unfavoreds as a result. Next thing you know, people come in and say that Mystic Regeneration is bad for you, and wham, it's dead. The best MM build (ok, the healing is flexible, maybe change one or two skills, you can use a different secondary, etc) is sent to the trash bin. THe only build, in fact, to use OoU in the wiki, which is the best mm elite. Well, doesn't change the fact that all my 8 necros use it exclusively on any area of the game where there are corpses, so what do I care? Still shocks me though. Shouldn't be surprised, I kinda lost faith in the build section about a week ago, and sending this to die is... Sigh. Just wow. It's kinda easy to understand why people still use flesh golem and word of healing when you think about it.... NightAngel 01:37, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Nah, I'm not really unhappy. I'm more of shocked... I don't think I care to contribute anymore to the build section. At some pt I actually thought, silly naive me, that good builds were favored, bad ones were unfavored. Sure, there were some mistakes, but you know, on average.. NightAngel 01:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Wow, I'm shocked at the unfavorable votes. I've used this forever in Heroes and its very rare to get them killed. Nuts. Completely nuts. :) At any rate, they have the right to their misguided opinions :) The Drifter I have even LESS respect for, he is voting unfavored out of spite, because HIS build didn't get favored. Wow. How Petty! NightAngel 21:59, 8 February 2007 (CST) Explain please how this is not essentially saying anyone who voted unfavored is stupid and ignorant? (T/ ) 02:50, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I wish the misguided people who think mystic regen is TEH BEST COMBO EVER LOLOL would rethink their lives. I hate Mystic. Same with OoU — Blastedt 19:54, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think you need to calm down a little. Where, in that entire article, did anyone say "mystic regen is TEH BEST COMBO EVER LOLOL"? It is a nice combo for the build (would you rather healing breeze and mending?) or you could have no health regen. Why, might I ask, is it so particularly bad? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:56, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::I agree that yes, M. Regen is a lame skill, especially on annoying earth tanks, 130 dervs, etc, but really what is so wrong with it on a mm? Besides, everyone knows M. Regen isn't the bet combo in the world, it's Sever Artery Gash! :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:14, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I hate all these invincible Earth elementalists and dervishes too (especially in RA where they are just there to spite people), but seriously does that mean we can allow that bias to unfavor a build that works? Even aside from the OoU issue, Mystic Regeneration works great with skills that require health sacrifice like Blood of the Master, allowing you to spam them more often because the high regeneration replenishes your health more quickly. Also works great in a BiP build. It also requires a minimal investment of attribute points and has a decent duration and high regen compared to something like Healing Breeze. There are legitimate reasons why this skill works great for Necromancers so please lets be reasonable and judge things based on fact. -- BrianG 15:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Hate as in think its crappy. Not like I hate coming against it. — Blastedt 20:09, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Okay, well, this is a bit offtopic isn't it...I was only talking to NightAngel about his comments, I didn't want to debate Mystic Regeneration. >.> W/e... (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Sry =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Well, I think what I said (and keep in mind the last comment was over an old rate-a-build) was a far cry from calling people stupid and ignorant. I think they were just wrong. That's all. Now Anet has nerfed Soul Reaping, so any such build has become significantly worse. Old talk, but I just got back now from my vacation (courtesy of the one who can't be named). NightAngel 19:28, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Re: Talkpage Ok, I'll use archive in the future (if I figure out how to do that). In this case, it wasn't truly talk that i removed but rather a poorly placed copy of a builds page. Krissy 00:19, 8 April 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:58, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Care to be on my Soviet Spies list? For the priveledged only :)? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :In Soviet Russia Altar Caps You CCCS! Go ahead, I'm just as Communist as the next Wikian ;) (T/ ) 12:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's CCCP fyi :P -Auron 20:19, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::: hehe, that guild rocks :D. (must be the name that gives them so much power...) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Huups, well it was late and screen was getting hard to read, at least I got the first three letters and the full name correct! (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) May I use your all professions image oh generous thoughtful one? My title tells all... :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Certainly, everything I make (templates, userboxes, etc...) is meant to be shared and used by anyone. Go right ahead. Drop me a Credit note if you feel like it. (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Its just for something, you and a few others might be intrested in :D.[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) A template noob needs advice How are you supposed to make templates? I feel like such a noob<.<— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) :Well, you go take a look at Category:Templates first, to get a general idea how things work. After that if you feel confident in Wikicode skillz, you can try to write your own template from scratch. What I just do, though, is take some popular and flexible template (such as the R-a-b or the Favored-build templates) and edit that code into something new. You may notice that all of the templates in my collection have either been stolen outright or are basically just copies of others with small modifications. Hope that helps. :) (T/ ) 20:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I'll try, but I might screw things up...now to invent the 10 or so skill skillbar.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:49, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Well, I can do this: but how do I make it a template? Edit: I know, same way I amde my sig:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:50, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Test: Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } woot! I did it! Lol thanks Entropy:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Woopsy, accidently made your userpage a template making my template..fixing it now...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:57, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Done.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Wow now fixing your spot I scrweed osmething up..oh well my template sktill works, adn It hink I know the problem that I created:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Meh, thats my signature icon! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 09:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Status please Please fill in the status box (Yes/No) right here! :D [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:21, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :My bad for not responding in a timely fashion, I will be right there. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Lol I found this on teh other wiki: Entropy's Grasp 5 Energy 1 casting time 3 recharge - Enchantment Spell. For 5 seconds, target ally's attacks cause Weakness for 5 seconds. Attribute: Death Magic For more information see: The other Wiki I knew you were bad!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 09:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Whoa, cool, I get my own skill named after me. Awesomesauce. But, they should make the weapon also cause Chaos damage! (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :They should make something like: ::Reactive was Skuld: Hold Skuld's ashes for up to '''4...9' seconds. While you hold his ashes, spells and binding rituals you cast activate 40% faster.'' --Gimmethegepgun 12:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Nonono...more like this. :::Quick was Skuld: Elite Item Spell. Hold Skuld's ashes for up to '''5...12' seconds. While you hold his ashes, your framerate increases by 15...45%. When you drop Skuld's ashes, you summon a Spirit of Quickening at your location, which dies after 15...30 seconds. All allies within range of this spirit activate skills in half the normal time and attack 10% faster. When this Spirit dies, you log out of the game and a Spirit of Lag appears in your place. Vandalism edits and bad builds pile up 300...150% faster until you log in again.'' Attribute: Communing, 25, link=Activation Time|Activation3, link=Recharge|Recharge45. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I was actually being serious with that entry, obviously the one you mentioned was not :P ::::In any case, I wonder if they actually did name that skill after you? --Gimmethegepgun 23:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::What, I am serious too :/ Aight, let's see what a better skill would be... Quick was Skuld: Elite Item Spell. Hold Skuld's ashes for up to '''5...12' seconds. While you hold his ashes, all of your skills activate and recharge 15...45% faster. When you drop Skuld's ashes, you summon a Spirit of Quickening at your location, which dies after 8...16 seconds. All allies within range of this spirit activate skills in half the normal time and attack 10% faster. When this Spirit dies, all allies in range are interrupted, take 75...45 damage, and suffer from Cripple for 20...7 seconds. This Spell is disabled for 10 seconds.'' Attribute: Communing, 25, link=Activation Time|Activation3, link=Recharge|Recharge20. (T/ ) 23:30, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Humm, I doubt it, Entropy is a fairly common and well known entity/term/thing, and it fits well with Necro/Death. Still it is nice to be able to boast that I have a skill named after me! Can't wait for the icon to be released so I can make a userbox... (T/ ) 23:30, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Looks pretty good, but with the cripple it could really turn into abuse, by someone casting it, dropping the ashes, and then using something like Rupture Soul to cripple everything for 20 seconds. Probably bring along a crippling mod so you can make them perma-crippled :/ --Gimmethegepgun 23:38, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::The part about it only interrupting, damaging, and crippling allies, see did not you? No abuse for that unless you can find a way to turn Cripple into a good thing. Contagion meh...or Avatar of Melandru...dunno. (T/ ) 23:40, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Ack too many colons! Anyway, I meant it in the sense of griefing, where you can toast your allies with it. ANet actually does try its hardest to prevent people from directly harming their teammates, and right now I believe the only skill that really can be used for that purpose (beyond nature spirits) is Life Attunement, since you can use it to reduce the damage output from someone on your team --Gimmethegepgun 23:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::And Disease. And then there's this time-honored trick. And catapulting your allies is fun! ...But no, TBH, ArenaNet has does a good job of preventing griefing. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:53, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Ahh, good point. Let's see - I can add the following change. If this Spirit is destroyed by any allied creatures, you are knocked down for 3 seconds and all of your skills are disabled for an additional 15 seconds. ::::::::::This would prevent abuse from griefers, as well as discouraging honest folks from combining this with Reclaim Essence, Consume Soul, Spirit to Flesh, etc. for damn good skill synergy. Also would make it hard to use two QWS Rits on the same team, since they would have to be outside each other's range... (T/ ) 00:09, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Wiki-users omg lol! get Gordon Ecker of that and put him at important people!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 13:33, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Lol, Sigm@ reads like a prO, Gordon is already on the list! But I guess now I should move him to the Admins list instead of the Wiki Users list! Sorry. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:38, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yesyes, I am coming, sorry for the delay. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Lame Your template would be apreciated for this skill. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Done, but I ain't Entropy! --Gimmethegepgun 00:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks GTGG, but you know Zerris, you can just add the template yourself. Noone needs my permission, though I unofficially reserve the authority to edit the template out if I feel it's misused etc. Just so you know...besides that, I hope that everyone does use my templates! That's why I made them after all, not just for personal use. They, uh, "benefit the Wiki". Hehe. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::I know, but it makes more of an impression if I'm not the one to add it to my own skill. That's like being the one to change the favored tag on your own build. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 22:32, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Meh, over half of the LAME and Improvement templates were added by me, the creator, to various skills and things...and the other templates, I post on my own stuff. You have a point, though. Publicity is hard to win on Wiki. ;) (T/ ) 22:35, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::"Template fan"? What earned me this title? lol --Gimmethegepgun 23:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::You're the second most prolific user of the LAME template and often put it on things before I can reach them? (T/ ) 23:21, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Then maybe I should be "spreader of LAMEness" or something like that :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:26, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hehe, I am both a template Noob and template Thief. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:28, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Know your on Hey, trying to help a new user archive. Think DE would allow me to Copy+Paste some from his huge Archive? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Erm...just use the standard Archive code at the top of my page...as for DE, why not you just ask go him yes? (T/ ) 22:18, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Uh, well first off I am talking about builds. Secondly, I just wanted to know if thats even allowed. (Copying info off other's archives) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:23, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh...well...in that case just make an entry into your Namespace, and copy the build's article, word for word (just select all the code), to that new archive page. Then attach the Talk page in the same way. You cannot just use the Move button, since builds aren't "yours" anymore once they're in the Builds namespace. As to copying info from others' archives. Well, I guess if you were only using it as an example that would be alright. I dunno what you mean exactly though, could you be more specific? (T/ ) 22:32, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Hehehe, huge misunderstanding lol. I welcomed this guy to the wiki, and said if he needed any help, I'd do the best I could. A few minutes later, he said he needed help archiving. He said, that he wanted most of the builds section, and asked me if there was a wiki code to obtain the builds (I told him no). I then suggested that rather individually Archive the builds, ask Defiant and see if he would allow him to just use some of his vast archives, which is quite practical and efficient. Speaking that Defiant isn't even on til 10,11,12 o' clock, I asked you if copying parts of peoples (hard earned archives) was allowed. (In the end he just picked out a few builds, and I archived them lol) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:41, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't get it, all the good builds are already archived by DE, Rapta, Krowman, Ichihgo, etc...The new user can individually archive whatever ones he wants, but it is kinda unnecessary. I do not think what you are asking - copying archive for archive - is okay, because (a) it is in the user namespace so you need their permission; and (b) generally, archives are not meant to be touched anyways, by definition. (T/ ) 22:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, that's what I thought. If the new user still wants " so many builds" I'll have to break out my own archives and give it to him (couldn't right now, not at home) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) "realistic" skills you have an interesting definition of realistic. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:28, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :I prefer to think that I don't understand game balance, but whatever...if nothing else, I am finally getting around to making these skills. They have been sitting in my notebook for months now... (T/ ) 02:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :In any case I am done for now...I made one skill for each profession and that is good enough for me. I'll tackle the rest later...and give others a chance to participate in the contest, hehe. (T/ ) 03:29, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::You have a overpowerd skill fantasy lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:29, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::This from the guy who made "Volcano", lolz. (T/ ) 14:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Errrrr, well yeah o.O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:47, 14 April 2007 (CDT) "skill improvement" template I made the following change for that particular page (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Talk:Soul_Reaping&oldid=797935), but our good friend Queen Schmuck found that highly unreasonable ;p It would be better in white.. and smaller if possible — Skuld 03:39, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh, nice. I think I'll do that...though it needs some yellow, to match the other boxes. Favored is green thumb with light green background; Unfavored is red thumb with reddish-pinkish background. This one needs a yellow thumb (gonna redo that) and a yellowish background. I am not very good with background colors though...Yellow/Gold are too bright I guess. Humm. (T/ ) 12:25, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Alright, I hope it looks better now. I went for the same yellow color that you can find on the Mainpage under "What's New?". Also uploaded a new, anatomically correct, cleaner Yellow Thumb icon. (T/ ) 01:16, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Contest *Creativity: 7 *Viability: 6 *Presense of Skill: 7 *Unusibility of Skill: 7 *Unfavored: -13 *Total: 14 *Creativity: In this world of BoA, it's nice to see a new type of build and new attack chains, etc. However, people have done certain variations of this before. *Viability: A good concept, but the skills bring little synergy together. Crit Eye is nice eng management and Flurry is a very good IAS for sins, but you have interruption overkill. Eng denial through "Fear Me!" works on multiple targets, and you can always just kill your foes. *Presense of Skill: It acts as sort of a "finale" to the build, but with four other inturrupts, you can be hit with Soothing Images and stay the same. *Unusibility of Skill: 10 adrenaine hits and extra damage ftl, but it's 1/2 activation time and unlinked attribute are some good pluses. Sorry for the delay. Would've finished in the middle had you not put it in tested.--Nog64Talk 11:19, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Hehe, oh well. Problem with sticking in "Fear Me!" is that eats up your Adrenaline too, making Skull Crack unusable >.> Thanks though. ` (T/ ) 2 things *New SoW you might be interested in *Time for Archive